Spongebob and friends try out for thrid hp movie
by PolkA DoT OboE
Summary: What happens when Spongebob and friends try out for thrid hp movie. The judges will be randy, paula and simone who are the american idol judges.
1. Default Chapter

This is what would happen if the characters of spongebob squarepants tryed out for parts in the third harry potter movie.The judges are randy,paula, and we can't forget simon.  
Squidward walks in with his clarinet and starts to say "For this addition i will play my clarinet."The tune of harry potter plays and every note squeks.  
  
Paula, Randy, and simon are trying not to laugh and finnaly randy busts out laughing.  
  
"Excuse me i was just getting to my favorite part." squidward screamed  
  
"I'm sorry squidward but you just arn't what we are looking for." Paula said  
  
"I mean you played all wrong dawg.And first of all this is a try out to be in the movie not the orcastra." Randy said  
  
"You played absolutley horrid.Randy is right to.This is for acting not instrament playing. what are you mentally challenged?"  
  
Squidward walked out madly.  
  
Suddenly Gary walks in.  
  
Paula says "Okay, Gary, you are trying out for the part of Crooksanks.  
  
Gary starts meowing "Meeow meowwwwwww mmmmmeeeeeowwwwwww."  
  
"Now thats acting dawg." randy exclaimed  
  
"You sound great but your apperence is not what we are looking for." simon said to gary  
  
"What are you talking about!" paula said "gary is the best so far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ COMMERCIAL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patrick walks in to The krusty krab and goes up to the counter where squidward is.  
  
"Hello, Krusty Crew! Patrick exclaimed  
  
"Hello, patrick, what do you want?"  
  
Patrick sits there starts drooling.  
  
"PATRICK WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?" Squidward screamed  
  
"Wait a minute freeze!" the cell phone guy comes on  
  
"This is a tight situation maybe squidward needs a phone to ask patrick what he wants."  
  
Suddenly mr.krabs comes out of his office screaming "This is a commercial for the krusty krab not some cell phone!"  
  
"Mr. Krabs, are you tired of you daugter running up your phone bill?" asked the cell phone guy  
  
"Yes, i have to pay so much! and i'm losing my money." krabs answered  
  
"well this will solve you problem!" said the cell phone guy as handing krabs a cell phone a suddenly dissapering. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ COMMERCIAL OVER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spongebob and patrick walk in together.  
  
"Hello, randsy,poolah, and simone." screamed patrick  
  
"Patrick!There names arn't randsy,poolah, and simone! They are randy,paula, and simon." spongebob explained to patrick  
  
Patrick said" o now i get it. Anyway randsy,poolah, and simone we are twins and we will be acting like fred and george weasle.I will be fred."  
  
"No I'm Fred Weasle" spongebob said  
  
"Excuse me but boys the part of fred weasly is already taken." paula expalined to the boys  
  
"Plus you guys don't even look like twins!" simon screamed at them.  
  
"go easy on them dawg." randy said  
  
"Can you for once not call me dog!" simon screamed at randy  
  
suddenly patrick ran out of the room crying and spongebob chasing to comfort him.  
  
a/n: so what do you think so far? should i continue to the next chapter?" feel free to make any suggestions to me! 


	2. chapter 2 pearl, sandy, and plankton

thank you for the reviews!anyway here is the second half.  
  
Sandy walks in and says "Howdy yall!"  
  
"Hello." said paula  
  
"I will be trying out for the part as Remus Lupin."  
  
"you can't!" said simon  
  
"why can't this girl try out for the part as remus lupin, dawg?"Asked randy  
  
"because this 'girl' is a squirrel!"  
  
"so cause im a squirrel i can't be lupin?" asked sandy  
  
"percisly!"  
  
"thats it!" sandy starts beating up simon  
  
screen goes blank and says stand by for techicall dificulties!Suddenly a commercial comes on.  
  
~~~~~COMMERCIAL~~~~~~  
  
Gary starts singing the meow mix song while spongebob says "My snail Gary loves meow mix.that is all he will eat.plus it is good for him!" spongebob takes a bite out of it and screams "and it tastes great too!"  
  
~~~~~COMMERCIAL~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back to Tryouts for the 3rd harry potter movie" starts ryan seacreast "when we left of sandy and simon got in a fight but she will be playing Lupin.Now lets she our next contestent!"  
  
Pearl walks out and says "Ya, my first tryout!"  
  
spongebob pops up and then says "Uh uh our first tryout!" and then disapeers  
  
"I will be trying out for the part as Professor Trelwaney!"  
  
"Great dawg, now please show us your skills."  
  
Pearl gets dressed up like trelawney with big glasses and beads all over her and says "The grim, my dear, the grim" cried pearl who tried to look shocked that the imaginary harry did not understand. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts church yards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen-of death!"  
  
"that was actually great, but you are to fat!" said simon  
  
"looks arn't everything!" said paula as slapping him  
  
"i say pearl is the new trelawney!" Randy screams.  
  
Pearl leaves the room and runs to mr.krabs saying "daddy i made it daddy im gonna be a movie star!"  
  
Plankton the runs in the room saying "i will be trying out as the part as peter pettigrew and after i star in the movie and get money i will but the krabby pattie formula!and i will be better than krabs!"  
  
"thats it next!" simon said  
  
plankton leaves the room looking disapointed. 


End file.
